


In Blood and In Blaze (I Do)

by mygreatwidesomewhere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lots of death but not really graphic, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, how do I tag without spoiling, that's an understatement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygreatwidesomewhere/pseuds/mygreatwidesomewhere
Summary: The spaceship is a bloodbath. No one knows who the killer is. They just know that no one is safe.In the midst of it all, Mark and Donghyuck make a promise. When all is said and done, they'll survive together.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	In Blood and In Blaze (I Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I've never played Among Us in my life like I literally just watch people play or hear about it haha so if you see anything incongruent with the actual game, please look away ><

“Renjun, Jisung and Jeno, all gone.”

It’s the first thing Donghyuck has said since Mark got back to his room to find the boy lying right where he left him in the morning (he would’ve stayed with his boyfriend but Taeyong was particularly pushy, something about how he needs to do his part or they’ll all  _ die _ ). 

Once he properly gets his shirt on, he’s able to get a better look at Donghyuck. There’s a blank expression on his face as he stares at the ceiling. Even when Mark sits on the edge of the bed, causing it to shift, Donghyuck doesn’t budge or even turn to look at him.

“The number of people I can play with is going down, huh?” A forlorn chuckle.

Mark brushes a hand through the younger’s hair and he visibly relaxes. “It can’t be helped. It’s the game of life you’re playing Hyuck. There’s no coming back once you’ve lost.”

“I get what you’re saying but can’t you put it in a less cringey way?” 

Finally, his eyes meet Mark’s, a pout forming on his face as he whines, “The audacity you have to let me hear such a thing. I wish I could erase that from my mind ugh that was so gross.” 

The older lets out a laugh and pulls the boy into his arms even as he protests. He would happily be on the receiving end of Donghyuck’s complaints and teasing if it meant he was being his normal self. He had fun when he had someone at his mercy and that was all that mattered to Mark.

That said, he liked it just as much when Donghyuck was vulnerable with him, when this boy who was always bright and independent and did whatever he wanted would rely on him. He felt comfort in that, in being the only one that he felt he could turn to. He was secure in the knowledge that Donghyuck only needed him.

“But Mark?” 

Even with the words muffled into his chest, he always manages to hear Donghyuck’s voice loud and clear. 

“Yeah?” 

“I love playing, it’s thrilling. Just participating in the game is fun, y’know?” Mark knows there’s more to it so he hums in acknowledgement, allowing him to continue.

“But as much as I want to keep playing, I want to win. I want to win together with you. Can you promise me that? Can you promise me that we’ll be together forever?”

He doesn’t even need to think about it.

“I promise.” 

It’s sealed with a kiss.

☁︎

“I saw Jaemin kill Jeno.”

It’s surprisingly easy to say. Mark didn’t know he had it in him. He’s fully aware of the implications of his statement and as much as he cares about Jaemin, he does what he has to do.

He can see the shock registering on his boyfriend’s face as he turns his head abruptly to Mark and then back to one of his closest friends.

“What the fuck are you talking about? He’s my best friend, I would _never_ -” 

Jaemin’s indignant retorts fall on deaf ears. The hyungs had already decided.

It’s true that Jaemin and Jeno were as close as could be but there was no reason for Mark to lie either. With two people in the crew killed and everyone left barely holding the spaceship together, they couldn’t afford to lose any more people. They were backed into a corner, frustrated and desperate and scared. Fear makes people do things they’d never imagine doing. All the more so in the lawless, lonely void of the cosmos.

_ We had no choice _ , they told themselves as they blocked out Jaemin’s screams until the vacuum of space did it for them.  _ He killed the others, he deserved it _ , they justified.

_ Now we’re safe. _

☁︎

“Hyuck? Hyuck, where are you?  _ Shit _ .” Mark stumbles back as the ceiling crashes down in front of him, blocking the hallway. Any more and there won’t be anywhere left to turn. If it hasn’t yet been torn apart, it’s burning, leaving no end to the ruin. And it’s only just the beginning. 

All systems have failed. All except for the warning alarm blaring throughout and illuminating everything in a striking red, serving more to irritate Mark than do anything helpful. He doesn’t need it to see that the spaceship is falling apart. 

What he  _ does _ need is to find Donghyuck. 

Bodies litter the ground and there are splashes of blood everywhere. He rushes past all of them, not even stopping at a twitch in his peripheral vision or the sound of a pained groan. He’s always known his crew was made of fighters, people determined to get the job done and survive. But he knows better than anyone that there’s no way of getting out of this. 

He’s made sure of that. 

“Hyung!” A voice calls out, followed by a laugh of unrestrained joy.

Ah. There he is.

The cafeteria’s been turned upside down, tables and chairs and debris strewn everywhere. Wires dangling from the ceiling let out sparks that occasionally turn into blinding bursts of light. Tremors can be felt from the ground as if it were to collapse at any second. Everything is engulfed in the blaze. But with Donghyuck twirling at the center of it all, basking in the destruction, it’s become the perfect stage. 

The dancing fires don’t hold a candle to the glowing boy, a mere ensemble for the star of the performance. The brightest star in all of the galaxy. 

And when the Sun himself reaches a hand out to him with a breathless laugh, an invitation to dance with him, Mark can only think of it as the greatest honour to have been a part of the show. 

☁︎

Mark can’t tear his eyes away from the sight of red liquid gradually trickling down a golden path. It’s like watching sand flowing through an hourglass, mirroring the inevitable passage of time. Except time for the man slumped by the cold, metal walls has stopped. 

Jeno’s heart would never beat again, the drops of blood being the last vestiges of his short life. What would he think, Mark wonders, of the way it inches down the hand gripping the knife lodged into his chest? Like Mark, would he marvel at the way it paints the flawless skin? Or would he stare at the beautiful face of his murderer? Even with his flesh and organs pierced, Mark doubts he’d have been able to gain the strength to glare at him or even feel an ounce of hatred, betrayal. There’s no way anyone could look at that face with anything but awe. Not when those eyes, shining with unbridled, manic glee are directed at you. Not when you realize that the vision of your agony is what’s captured the full attention of this ephemeral creature. Of Donghyuck. It wouldn’t do him justice to say that he’s human. And if it were up to any of those boring humans who were able to catch sight of him in this moment of joy, their puny little heads would only be able to tremble in fear and disgust as they call him a monster. Maybe he is one. But why fear the monster that far surpasses the brilliance of man when you could revere him? Surely, Jeno would agree. 

“Aren’t you going to tell on me?” He asks, breaking Mark out of his trance. Even with his true nature revealed, even when proposing the kind of action that could only spell his doom, his demeanour remains calm, elegant. If anything, it’s curiosity that tinges his voice. 

As if merely lifting a knife from a slab of steak at a high-end restaurant, he pulls the dagger out of his victim’s chest. More blood spills, staining the floor and dyeing it red. Not long before it forms a pool. If he stepped closer, maybe he’d be able to see his own reflection staring back at him. 

But it’s Donghyuck who steps closer and uses his thumb to caress Mark’s face. It’s in Donghyuck’s eyes that he sees himself. 

“Well? Aren’t you going to run at least?” The glint in his eye matches that of the knife he’s holding in the very same hand, sharp enough to draw blood from the ear that it grazes with barely any force, mixing with that of Jeno. It doesn’t scare Mark.

“Is it fun for you? Killing your crewmates? It was you who killed Renjun and Jisung, wasn’t it?” 

“Look at you answering a question with more questions,” he sighs. “Well, of course it is. You’re my boyfriend, aren’t you? You know better than anyone else that I don’t do anything that doesn’t interest me.” 

It’s an answer he’d give to him any other normal day. When he’d try to convince Mark to stay in bed and play Kart Rider with him instead of getting to work on their tasks. When Mark would hug him from behind upon noticing that he’d spent hours standing in front of the kitchen table experimenting with new recipes (and almost blowing up the spaceship). He didn’t think he’d be this nonchalant about taking someone’s life. Still, Mark can’t help but think that it’s such a Donghyuck thing to do.

“Well then you should know by now that I’d never do anything to interrupt your fun.” 

And it’s true. He’d neglect all his tasks, defend him from people suspecting of doing everything he’s seen him do with his own eyes and even blow up their spaceship for Donghyuck. 

For the boy he loves, he’ll gladly dance in the flames. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time trying to write anything of this sort but I tried my best. Honestly I wanted to make it surprising and stuff towards the end but then I realized it was super obvious oops. Still, I hope you enjoy! Happy Halloween <33
> 
> P.S. I'm just going to mention it here since I'm not sure if it's clear enough but the last part is a flashback haha


End file.
